fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Tahmina180/Kingsley's Custolimination Chapter 15: Snowpokes
Kingsley: Welcome back, folks! Last episode, the contestants had to slide down a giant hill using a matter of force and control. Unfortunately, our friend Allan had to say farewell to us. But! We are almost halfway through the competition. Find out who's gonna stay and who will go today on Kingsley's! Custooooooooooooooooooooolimination! ... Olivia: I wonder if today's challenge is gonna be violent. Mousse: Me too. I wonder if it'll be fun. Sasha: What's life without fun? Kingsley: Okay folks! Since Christmas is around the corner, I'm gonna take you to somewhere special for today's challenge! Check this out! (takes out a remote control thingy) This here doohickey is something Professor Fitz helped me with. It teleports us to different places to do our challenges. When I press this here pink button, I say the location to where I want to go. After a few seconds, we are instantly there in the snap of a finger. Scarlett: I would LOVE to have one of those things in my house! Kingsley: There's an option on here for when I get to choose who gets to come with me. I hold down this green button and simply point the remote at someone and it detects the person coming with me. Watch. (presses a green button on the remote and points it at Akari) (a female voice on the remote says "Detecting follower...." and then it says, "Follower found.") Scarlett: Wow! It really can see me? Kingsley: It does have eyes, but not literally. (soon he points to all of the contestants with the remote) Kingsley: Alright folks! Now, it's time to get this party started! (presses the pink button) Remote: Where would you like to go? Kingsley: Take me to Santa's Workshop. Remote: I couldn't catch that. What did you say? Kingsley: (raises his voice) Take me to Santa's Workshop! Remote: I couldn't catch that. What did you say? Kingsley: TAKE ME TO SANTA'S WORKSHOP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Remote: I give up. Please try again later. Tohru: Reminds me of how my Siri doesn't understand my Japanese. Willow: Dude, I think the remote can't understand you is because you are saying "me" instead of "us". You're not the only one going to Santa's Workshop. We all are. You wouldn't want us to all stay here while you're gone and we'd have no challenge at all. Kingsley: Oh yeah! I remember Professor Fitz making it so that it doesn't understand us, even when we use the incorrect pronoun! I get it now! Let's see if it works this time! (presses the pink button again) Remote: Where would you like to go? Kingsley: Take US to Santa's Workshop. Remote: As you wish. You will reach your destination in 3, 2, 1... (in a matter of seconds Kingsley and the contestants reach the workshop) Remote: Congratulations. You are now in Santa's Workshop. Santa: Ho ho ho! Merry Christmas fellows! Sasha: Silly Santa, it's not Christmas yet! It's only in 4 days! Santa: Oh. Sorry. Anyways, I asked Kingsley to send you all here because there's a challenge I want you to do. My elves are out somewhere, and there's nobody to make the toys for the boys and girls. I figured you can do it. All you have to do is line up at the counters right there, and you pass the toy down as you make it. You will assemble it, paint it, and see if it's good. The last person in the line lets it go. It automatically gets itself packed in a box. Whoever's team makes more toys will win. Rudy: Yo, that sounds easy. I've always enjoyed toys when I was a boy. Mousse: Um, you were a boy once? I'm a boy all the time. Rudy: I'm still a boy, man. Mousse: I'm not a grown man either. Rudy: Y'all don't get it, dude. Mousse: I guess you could say I'm a dude then. Santa: You have 10 minutes to make as many toys as you can. Everyone, go to the belts and get yourselves arranged. When I say go, you begin. Alright? Everyone: Yes! (they all get themselves to the belts) Santa: Okay! Ready, steady, go! (they all begin making it) Tohru: (picks up the pieces of a truck and puts the metal parts together and passes it to Olivia) Olivia: (puts the covering of the metal on it and passes it to Hacky Zak) Hacky Zak: (paints it and gives it to Rudy) Rudy: (puts the metal parts of the wheels of the truck and gives it to Koilee) Koilee: (puts the black part of the wheels and gives it to Mousse) Mousse: (secures the wheels on and gives it to Cooper) Cooper: (tests the truck to see if it rolls properly and gives it to Amy) Amy: (paints more details on the truck and lets it onto the conveyor belt) Willow: Mitch! Could you have been THIS bad at stitching the doll? One of its eyes is falling off! Mitch: I'm trying! But it won't work! Willow: Give it to me! (stitches the eye) There! Now I have to stitch its smile... Akari: It'll take some time to do the hair. Mousse: Hey, what base color should I paint this Sarge action figure? Olivia: I bet Sarge Fan wanted that. How about we paint it pink as a joke? I can't wait to see the look on his face when he recieves it. Mousse: It could be another fan of Sarge, not Sarge Fan. This does look like a special figure, and Sarge Fan is already a diehard fan of Sarge. Just in case he's receiving this figure, I'll do it. (giggles and begins painting it) Olivia: Amy! How about you paint a really cute tutu on it? Amy: I don't know, Olivia. That could make the person upset. Olivia: Come on! It'll be funny! Amy: Alright... though I don't approve of this... meanwhile in Olivia's mind... Sarge Fan: Oh boy! My Christmas present just came in! I hope my Sarge figure came! (opens the gift) inside there's his Sarge action figure wearing a ballerina tutu and a big bow on its head. Sarge Fan: WHAT?! Who? Who? Who would do this to my precious Sarge? This HAS to be a joke! Santa wouldn't give me this mistake! Why is he all pink? Why does he look like a girl? I can't believe someone would do this to my idol! Now everyone's gonna make fun of me for this! This is the worst Christmas ever! Olivia: (bursts out laughing) Tohru: What's so funny, Tohru? Olivia: Oh, just thinking about Sarge Fan's reaction if he gets his gift. Akari: Mitch! Why can't you assemble the car properly? There's a pileup a mile right behind you! What's eating ya, boy? Mitch: I just don't like to make toys. Akari: Well if that's all, WHAT?! WHAT?! You don't like to make toys?! Mitch: No. Akari: MITCH DOES NOT LIKE TO MAKE TOYS! Do you mind telling me what you wanna do? Mitch: I wanna go back to the Taco Mia. Akari: Gee, for a second I thought you wanted to be a dentist. But, listen, you are filling in for one of the elves, and elves help make toys, so get to work! Santa: 5 minutes left! Mousse: On the count of 3, let's both attach the wings of this airplane at the same time, okay Koilee? Koilee: Got it. Mousse: One, two, three! (they both attach it) Koilee: Wow! It goes in perfectly! Mousse: (hands it to Cooper for him to test it) Tohru: (picks up parts for a teddy bear) I believe these are all parts for a teddy bear. Why would they rip it up like this? Hacky Zak: I dunno. They probably want us to stitch the parts together, in which I'm bad at. Tohru: Don't worry. Your teammates might help you. Scarlett: Mitch doesn't like to make toys? Willow: Yes, that's right. He'd rather work at the Taco Mia than make toys. Come on, he's not going to make toys forever. It's just a dumb challenge we're doing. He needs to chill. Perri: We barely got any toys done! We're gonna lose because of this. Akari: I know right? It's all thanks to Mitch! Mitch: It's not my fault I don't like to make toys. Olivia: We're doing it guys! We're on a roll right now! We're making so many toys! Mousse: Yeah! I'm glad it's working out really great. some time later, a bunch of elves enter the workshop Elf #1: Hey! What are these people doing in the workshop? Santa: I thought they could help you all make the toys while you were gone. Elf #2: That's really nice of them. We should count how many each of these groups made! Santa: That's what I was gonna do! ... Elf #3: Turns out this group over there won. You know, the group with the guy with shades, the guy with a beanie on his head, the-- Kingsley: That's our fellow Chocoholics! I'm sorry Juicy Peeps, but you're up for elimination. Let's all go back to where we started and then we can hold our elimination ceremony! (presses the pink button on his remote) Remote: Where would you like to go? Kingsley: Take us back to our recent location. Remote: As you wish. You will reach your destination in 3, 2, 1... ... Remote: Congratulations. You are now back to where you last started. Kingsley: Now Juicy Peeps, follow me to the elimination shed! in the shed... Kingsley: First of all, Willow is safe. PEW! Kingsley: Followed by Perri... PEW! Kingsley: Akari... PEW! Kingsley: Scarlett... PEW! Kingsley: Robby... PEW! Kingsley: Sasha! PEW! Kingsley: Alright folks! We are now down to 2 peeps! Sienna and Mitch! Which one will leave? And which one will stay? Sienna: Oh dear... Mitch: (sweats) Kingsley: Hmmmmmmmmmm... ... Kingsley: And the final Creameo goes to... drumroll Kingsley: Sienna! PEW! Mitch: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Akari: I think you got eliminated because you don't like to make toys, right? Mitch: Respect my opinion, for goodness sake! (leaves the shed) KA-BOOM!!!!! Kingsley: That should wrap up today's episode. Folks, make sure you all stay safe during the holidays, and make sure you all have a happy merry Christmas! And also, stay tuned to find out who will stay and who will go next time on Kingsley's! Custooooooooooooooooooooolimination! The Chocoholics: Tohru Olivia Hacky Zak Koilee Rudy Mousse Cooper Amy The Juicy Peeps: Scarlett Sasha Perri Sienna Willow Akari Robby Category:Blog posts